To Have A Place To Go Home
by pinkyukka
Summary: Rumah tangga itu merupakan hubungan yang rumit dan kami pun semakin renggang. "Sepertinya lebih baik kami berpisah…." / SasuSaku Fanfiction collab with Andromeda no Rei / rate M LIME. RNR!


_My Family is my strength and my weakness_

–Aishhwarya Rai Bachchan

A Naruto Fanfiction © Masashi Kishimoto

 **To Have A Place To Go Home**

 **By Pinkyukka**

 **Story line by Andromeda no Rei**

Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Rate: M

Warnings: semi-OOC, typos, lime

"Sakura-san, ada pasien!" panggil perawat pada Sakura yang baru saja selesai mengetik laporan.

"Ya! Aku akan segera ke sana!" Dengan segera ia merapikan laporannya dan pergi menuju ruang dimana pasien baru berada. Baiklah, ini pertanda bahwa ia akan lembur lagi hari ini. Selama berjalan menuju ruangan tersebut, ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia memberi kabar pada Sarada. Ia pasti tak ada waktu untuk mengabari anaknya saat ia mulai memeriksa pasien.

"Baiklah bu, aku pulang duluan. Aku akan pastikan ayah tak lupa menyiram bunga azalea lagi."

Sakura melihat sepasang ibu dan anak yang saling melambaikan tangan. "Ino! Inojin!" sapanya sambil ikut melambaikan tangan. Tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan ide..  
"Selamat malam Bibi Sakura," sapa Inojin sopan. Sebenarnya Inojin mewarisi mulut tajam ayahnya, tapi untuk saat tertentu ia dapat menempatkan diri. Seperti saat ini misalnya. Menyapa orang yang lebih tua dengan ramah.

"Selamat malam Inojin. Ah hari ini kau membantu di rumah sakit Ino?"

"Ya. Hari ini mereka kekurangan tenaga medis. Kebetulan Sai bisa menggantikanku di toko bunga. Jadi aku bisa segera kemari," terang Ino.

"Sepertinya hari ini rumah sakit memang sibuk. Aku juga sedang ada pasien. Ah iya! Inojin, apakah kau bisa menyampaikan pesanku pada Sarada? Hari ini aku lembur. Hari ini dia tidak ada misi, jadi kurasa ia sudah pulang sebelum makan malam."

"Baiklah bi. Akan aku sampaikan," Inojin tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Kadang Sakura sebal juga dengan senyumnya itu.

"Terima kasih Inojin. Baiklah aku harus segera menangani pasien. Sampai jumpa." Segera Sakura menuju ruang pasien. Kini hatinya sudah lega karena sudah memberi kabar pada anaknya. Tak ada makanan yang sia-sia karena tidak ada yang memakan makanan buatan gadis ciliknya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Baru saja Inojin menyampaikan pesan dari _medic_ _-_ _nin_ yang menjadi satu-satunya murid dari Hokage ke-5 kepada putri semata wayangnya. Kebetulan ia bertemu dengan Sarada di jalan. Tak perlu susah payah menuju apartemen kediaman keluarga yang berlambang kipas merah – putih itu.

Sarada baru saja selesai membuat makan malam. Nasi kare. Satu-satunya alasan Sarada memasak kare yaitu selain masakan ini merupakan masakan yang mudah, juga karena kare dapat dihangatkan sewaktu-waktu. Mana tau mama tiba-tiba pulang lebih cepat dan lapar, pikir gadis berkacamata merah itu.

TING TONG!

Segera Sarada menuju pintu depan. "He? PAPA!" serunya.

Pria tampan yang ia sebut 'Papa' itu berdiri tegap dengan muka datarnya. "Tadaima."

" _Okaeri_ papa!" nada Sarada terdengar riang. Setelah ujian _chuunin_ selesai, ayahnya kembali pergi untuk misi – yang – ia – tak – tahu itu. Ia sangka ayahnya akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama seperti dulu.

Sasuke memasuki apartemen milik keluarganya. Sebenarnya ia hampir saja menuju rumah lama mereka. Sampai saat ini ia belum mendapatkan penjelasan dari Sakura awal mula hancurnya rumah mereka. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi gengsi yang terlalu besar miliknya membuatnya memilih untuk diam. Ia berharap bukan akibat Sakura dan Sarada bertengkar hebat hingga terjadi perkelahian fisik.

"Mama mu mana?" Sasuke baru saja membuka jubahnya dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang tampak sepi. Sarada yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk ayahnya masih terlihat sibuk di dapur. Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Mama lembur. Makan malam siap! Ayo makan bersama, pa!" jawabnya setelah meletakkan piring berisi kare untuk ayahnya. Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum mengambil posisi untuk makan malam. Ia sempat melihat ke piring karenya.

"Kenapa pa? Tidak suka kare?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mencari potongan tomat."

Sarada masih sibuk mengunyah. "Oh! Aku tak memasukkan tomat. Aku tidak suka dengan buah merah dan sangat berair itu." Sarada menjawab santai.

Kali ini Sasuke terdiam mematung. Sepertinya ia cukup syok mendengar pengakuan anaknya yang memiliki selera yang berbeda dengannya.

Ia memutuskan untuk makan kare buatan anak semata wayangnya. Tak apa tanpa tomat, setidaknya ia bisa menikmati makan malam berdua dengan anak yang selama ini ia lewatkan pertumbuhannya. Sesekali Sarada menceritakan kegiatannya disela makannya. Ia ingin berbagi aktivitasnya kepada ayahnya. Kesempatan langka.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 10 malam. Sasuke baru saja selesai mandi.

" _Ne_ papa, aku tidur dulu. _Oyasumi_ ," ucap Sarada. Sasuke menoleh ke putrinya yang sudah siap dengan piyama putih bergambar _strawberry_. Sangat imut.

"Hn. _Oyasumi_."

Sasuke duduk di sofa. Sebenarnya ia lelah dan mengantuk, tapi ia ingin menunggu istrinya pulang. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu istrinya sambil berbaring di sofa. Siapa tahu Sakura butuh dibukakan pintu, pikirnya. Lampu sengaja ia padamkan supaya tidak membuang listrik dengan percuma. Toh hanya menunggu saja tak memerlukan lampu, pikirnya.

Sejam telah berlalu dan Sasuke masih pada posisi yang sama. Ia melirik jam dinding. Walau samar, ia masih bisa melihat jam berapa sekarang. Jam itu terkena imbas dari lampu dapur yang memang sengaja tidak dimatikan. Ia terus menunggu sambil tetap berbaring. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Mungkin memejamkan mata sebentar tidak masalah...

CKREK! BLAM

Sakura sedikit kerepotan saat membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia membawa setumpuk kertas pekerjaannya –belum termasuk tumpukan lain yang ia masukkan ke dalam tasnya– Namun, sangat mudah baginya untuk menutup pintu. Hanya perlu sedikit tendangan halus agar pintu rumahnya tertutup. Apalagi dengan teknologi saat ini yang tak perlu susah payah untuk mengunci pintu. Pintu akan otomatis mengunci ketika ditutup. Sakura sangat berterima kasih saat ini kepada siapapun yang telah menciptakan teknologi pintu canggih ini.

Segera ia menuju ruang tengah dan meletakkan –sedikit melempar– kertas-kertas pekerjaannya ke atas meja. Ia menyadari bahwa ada beberapa kertasnya yang berserakan akibat cara menaruhnya yang tak benar. Tapi ruangan begitu gelap dan yang saat ini ia butuhkan adalah mandi. Jadi, segera ia menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil baju ganti dan dilanjut menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sasuke sudah membuka matanya sejak mendengar suara pintu. Dan kini setelah istrinya berada di kamar mandi, ia masih dalam posisi yang sama. Tiduran di sofa. Ia tiduran dengan hening. Mungkin jika ada permainan petak umpet, dialah yang menang –karena sangat hening– Ia bangkit dan menyalakan lampu. Kini terlihat jelas kertas-kertas pekerjaan Sakura beberapa bertebaran di lantai. Ia mengambil salah satu kertas yang berada di dekat kakinya. Istilah kedokteran begitu banyak bertaburan di lembaran kertas tersebut.

"He? _Anata_ , kau barusan pulang?" Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang basah. Air tampak menetes sedikit demi sedikit dari ujung rambut _bubble gum_ -nya.

"Tidak. Sudah dari tadi." Jawabnya dengan wajah kakunya.

"He? _Anata_ sudah tidur ya tadi? Maaf ya aku membangunkanmu."

"Tidak."

" _Anata_ , apakah sudah makan malam? Sarada yang memasak?"

"Hn." Jawaban suaminya semakin singkat.

"Sarada masak apa tadi?" Sakura mulai merasa kesal karena jawaban yang ia terima terlalu singkat.

"Kare." Sasuke masih teguh dengan jawaban super singkatnya. Sakura terdiam sebentar. Kekesalannya mulai meningkat.

"Sarada semakin pintar memasak ya. Dia banyak sekali membantuku dalam mengurus rumah. Anak yang rajin ehehe…" Sakura sedikit tertawa untuk meredam rasa kesal pada suaminya itu.

"Hn."

Sakura terdiam. Suasana terasa canggung dan rasa kesal Sakura sudah memuncak. Walau Sasuke sudah cukup sering pulang ke rumah sejak Sarada menyusulnya ke lokasi misinya, namun Sakura tetap merasa canggung ketika berhadapan langsung dengan suaminya. Sasuke pun tak terlihat berusaha untuk membuat suasana menjadi cair. Percuma saja berbicara panjang lebar kalau _feedback_ yang ia terima hanya seperti itu.

Sakura menghela napas panjang lalu menuju kamarnya. Ia memilih untuk segera tidur tanpa mengajak suaminya. Hari yang panjang ditutup dengan rasa kesal dengan suami kakunya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sejak peristiwa semalam, Sakura terus berpikir mengenai hubungannya dengan suaminya. Mereka sudah menikah cukup lama. Sudah banyak yang mereka lalui mulai dari saat di akademi sampai mereka memiliki anak semata wayang. Dulu, Sasuke begitu jauh dan sulit digapai. Memiliki akhir bahagia pada kehidupan percintaannya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Pernikahan memanglah bukan sebuah akhir dari cerita hidup. Namun merupakan awal dari bab baru dalam hidup. Tapi bagi Sakura, pernikahannya merupakan akhir dari perjuangannya sejak masih di akademi untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Banyak hal yang mengganjal pikiran dan perasaannya sejak ia berumah tangga dengan pria yang ia idam-idamkan. Ia merasa bahwa Sasuke lebih jauh jaraknya daripada ketika mereka masih di akademi atau saat Sasuke menjadi _missing-nin_. Suaminya tak pernah berusaha untuk terbuka padanya yang merupakan istri. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya kesal dan merasa tak dianggap. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padaku tentang Sarada? Apa kau pikir aku tidak cukup baik mengenal anak kita?" Pikir Sakura dengan wajah sendu. Beberapa hari lalu ia mendengar cerita Kakashi –yang tak sengaja bertemu di rumah sakit– bahwa suaminya menanyakan mengenai bagaimana cara dekat dengan anak perempuan, apa yang mereka sukai, dan bagaimana supaya tidak canggung berhadapan dengannya. Ia terkejut. Kenapa Sasuke menanyakan hal itu kepada orang lain? Orang yang belum menikah dan mempunyai anak. Apakah bertanya dan berbagi dengannya tidak cukup? Atau ia tidak dianggap sebagai ibu Sarada yang tentunya mengenal putri mereka luar dalam?

"Suami istri mana sih yang hubungannya sedingin ini?" Sakura melempar map yang ia bawa menuju tembok lalu duduk di kursinya sambil menatap langit biru cerah yang terlihat dari jendela ruangannya. 'Apakah aku harus bersikap seperti yang ia lakukan padaku…?'

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Makan malam siap."

Sakura baru saja selesai meletakkan hidangan terakhir. Sarada yang sebelumnya sibuk mengasah kunai kini segera menuju meja makan.  
"Wuaah… terlihat lezat seperti biasa Mama!" puji Sarada sambil memposisikan diri di kursinya. Sakura tersenyum.

" _Tadaima_."  
Suara pintu depan yang terbuka menandakan adanya penghuni lain kediaman ini pulang.

"Papa! _Okaeri_ ," sambut Sarada. Sakura yang baru saja selesai meletakkan makanan di meja, segera menuju _pantry_ tanpa membalas salam suaminya. Ia kembali menyiapkan makanan yang belum tersedia. Ia sibuk sendiri tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Sasuke pun duduk di kursinya dengan tenang dan dalam diam sebelum Sarada mulai mengoceh tentang misi timnya kali ini. Sakura duduk di tempatnya dan mulai makan. Makan malam keluarga Uchiha didominasi oleh ocehan Sarada. Sakura yang biasanya ikut menimpali kini hanya diam. Bahkan ketika Sasuke menanyakan kembali mengenai cerita Sarada, ia hanya menjawab singkat. Sangat singkat.

"Hn."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sikap Sakura yang seperti itu berlangsung sampai keesokan hari pada Sasuke. Ia hanya berbicara seperlunya dan memilih untuk tak bertemu pandang dengan suaminya. Kecuali kepada Sarada tentunya.

Ia bangun lebih pagi daripada biasanya dan membuat sarapan. Setelah itu ia berangkat kerja lebih pagi pula dengan meninggalkan sarapan yang siap makan. Ia beralasan kalau ia memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan dan mengharuskannya untuk berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Sasuke?

Ia jarang pulang walau saat ini ia masih berada di Konoha. Ia melatih Boruto dan memilih untuk berkemping bersama muridnya. Mematangkan _jutsu_ baru katanya.

Sebenarnya Sarada merasa ada yang aneh dengan ibunya. Tak biasanya wanita bersurai pink itu pendiam dan cuek ketika ada suaminya. "Apa Papa dan Mama sedang bertengkar?" pikirnya. "Kalau benar, kenapa Papa biasa saja?"

Apakah karena hormone wanitanya? _Premenstrual Syndrome_ misalnya. Memang sih, biasanya wanita yang sedang Premenstrual Syndromeatau PMS memiliki ketidakstabilan emosi. Kadang sensitif, kadang mudah emosi, kadang nafsu meningkat. Ia sebenarnya sudah mengalami awal masa pubertas 2 tahun lalu, tapi ia tak begitu paham dengan wanita yang memiliki perubahan perilaku selama PMS. Ia merasa seperti biasa –tidak ada yang berubah–

"Kalau begitu tak ada yang perlu aku pikirkan. Beberapa hari lagi _mood_ Mama pasti sudah kembali lagi."

Ternyata dugaan gadis penerus Uchiha itu tak terwujud. Sakura masih saja bersikap cuek dan tak peduli dengan suaminya. Suaminya, sang pemilik mata rinnegan itu pun tampaknya tidak terpengaruh –tak peka– dengan keadaan istrinya.

Sakura yang menyadari sikap suaminya itu pun memilih untuk teguh pada sikapnya saat ini.

Seminggu setelah Sakura melancarkan sikap tak pedulinya, akhirnya Sasuke mulai merasa sedikit ada yang janggal dengan istrinya. Biasanya istrinya menanggapinya dengan ceria –dan mesra– ketika berjumpa di kantor hokage atau menyambut dengan hangat setiap ia pulang. Ya, kali ini ia pulang setelah 3 hari berkemah di hutan Uchiha bersama muridnya dan ia tak mendapati sambutan hangat yang biasa ia dapatkan. Sakura berada di rumah ketika ia sampai. Istrinya sibuk dengan kegiatannya membersihkan ruang tengah. Ia tak mempedulikan suaminya yang baru saja mengucapkan 'tadaima'. Ia diam.

Sasuke berdiri memperhatikan Sakura yang kali ini sedang mengelap meja. Ia penasaran kenapa istrinya itu bersikap tak peduli padanya. Tapi ada yang menghambatnya untuk bertanya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana memulai bertanya. Apakah harus basa basi dulu seperti, 'hai Sakura kau sedang apa?' atau langsung 'tembak' saja?

Setelah perdebatan batin yang ia lakukan, "Ehem." Pria yang dulunya memiliki rambut raven tersebut memilih berdehem untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat kearah suaminya.

"Sakura… ada apa?"

Sakura mengekerutkan dahinya. "Hah? Apanya?"

Melihat reaksi istrinya, membuat ciut nyalinya untuk bertanya. "…Lupakan."

Sasuke berlalu menuju kamarnya. Sakura hanya memandanginya dalam diam. Sasuke menghela napas panjang sebelum menutup pintu kamar yang biasa ia tempati bersama istrinya.

Sejak saat itu, niat Sasuke untuk bertanya pada Sakura hanyalah isapan jempol belaka. Berkali-kali ia membatalkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Di sisi lain, ia penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan istrinya. Akhirnya ia menyerah dengan rasa penasarannya. Membiarkan Sakura dengan segala sikapnya saat ini.

Langkah yang diambil Sasuke merupakan pilihan terburuk.

Sakura semakin merasa tingkat ketidakpedulian Sasuke semakin meningkat. Seratus ribu kali lipatnya dari jaman mereka masih duduk di bangku akademi. Padahal status mereka sudah berubah menjadi sepasang suami-istri yang dikaruniai putri semata wayang. Dan tentunya keputusan Sakura untuk berbalik tak peduli pun terus berlanjut.

"Rumah tangga kami sudah retak…."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Keadaan buruk ini berlangsung hingga 3 minggu ke depan. Rumah bukan lagi menjadi tempat yang nyaman bagi Sakura pulang. Ia malas untuk bertemu dengan suaminya –ketika ia tak berkemah dengan muridnya– Bahkan kini Sasuke kembali pergi untuk misinya. Terkadang Sakura juga tak mengerti, mengapa hanya Sasuke yang pergi mengemban misi itu. Terbesit juga dalam benaknya jikalau misi ini merupakan salah satu penyebab keretakan rumah tangga mereka. Hubungan ayah-anak antara Sasuke dan Sarada semakin dekat. Hal ini menunjukkan secara jelas bahwa Sasuke hanya peduli pada Sarada, tidak padanya. Sakura semakin frustasi jika memikirkannya.

Ya, keadaan Sakura secara psikologis sedang buruk. Selain keretakan rumah tangganya, beban pikirannya bertambah dengan pekerjaan di rumah sakit yang menumpuk. Saking banyaknya, ia tak sempat untuk makan dengan benar. Waktu istirahat pun hampir tak ada. Ia bahkan pernah tidak pulang ke rumah –tentunya Sarada sudah diberitahu–

Sakura mendudukan diri pada kursi kerjanya dan menghela napas panjang. Lebih baik larut dalam pekerjaan daripada memikirkan tentang masalah rumah tangganya. Ia bersandar pada kursi kerjanya yang empuk. Jendela ruang kerjanya ia biarkan terbuka dan angin semilir masuk ke ruangannya.

Burung-burung kecil bercanda ria di atas dahan besar pada pohon Sakura –yang sedang tak berbunga– yang terletak tak jauh dari jendela ruangannya. Ia melihat burung-burung itu dengan seksama. Mereka tampak bahagia dan menikmati kebebasan. Bebasnya terbang di langit biru.

"Sepertinya lebih baik kami berpisah…."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tiga bulan terlewati dan sudah selama itu pula Sasuke pergi menjalankan misinya lagi. Selama itu pula keadaan Sakura yang terus tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit daripada di rumah. Sarada memaklumi hal itu walau sebenarnya ia juga kini memiliki rutinitas untuk mengantar _bento_ kepada ibunya. Kemampuan memasaknya semakin terasah. "Mungkin aku sudah siap jadi istri yang baik ihihi," pikirnya.

Meja kerja Sakura kini makin banyak kertas dan dokumen bertumpuk. Meski belum separah ruang kerja Naruto, namun kini wajah cantik Sakura tak terlihat lagi lantaran dokumen dan kertas-kertas itu menghalanginya.

Sepasang bola mata biru yang indah tengah mengawasi wanita yang memiliki warna rambut seperti permen karet tersebut dari luar ruangannya yang masih terbuka. Ino kebetulan ada urusan di rumah sakit dan ia berinisiatif untuk melihat keadaan Sakura. Sudah berkali-kali iamenyuruh Sakura untuk mengambil libur untuk menyegarkan fisik dan psikisnya. Dan sudah berkali-kali pula ia ditolak Sakura dengan alasan ia tak mau pekerjaannya semakin menumpuk sekembalinya dari liburan.

Ya. Sakura tak memberitahu sahabat dekatnya mengenai masalah rumah tangganya itu. Alasan utama ia menolak ide Ino adalah karena ia tak ingin untuk teringat dengan Sasuke saat ini dan membuatnya semakin stres. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu alasannya ini kecuali dirinya.

Sakura terus menahan, meredam, dan lelah yang bertumpuk di tubuh idealnya. Seberat apapun masalah asmara yang ia miliki, ia mampu mengatasinya. Namun kini, tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menopang dirinya yang terus tergerus oleh beban psikis.

Sakura pingsan.

Sarada menemukan ibunya tergeletak di ruang kerja ibunya saat ia hendak mengantarkan bento. Segera Sarada memanggil bantuan dan pada saat itu pula ia dirawat di rumah sakit. Dengan cekatan gadis penerus klan Uchiha itu merawat ibunya. Sesekali ia melirik jam dinding yang terpajang di kamar itu.

"….Sara….da…?"

"Mama! _Yokatta_ … Mama sudah sadar," seru Sarada. Sakura memegang kepalanya. Pusing yang ia rasakan.

"Mama tadi pingsan di ruang kerja. Mama pasti kelelahan. Perawat sudah siapkan bubur dan air hangat. Mama mau makan sekarang?"

Sakura menggeleng. Rasa pusing di kepalanya begitu dominan hingga ia hanya ingin berbaring saja.

"Mama… hari ini aku ada misi. Sebentar lagi waktunya kami kumpul. Apa tidak apa-apa Mama aku tinggal?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Tentu sayang. Ada dokter dan perawat yang akan merawat Mama. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Sarada tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah. Aku akan segera pulang. _Ittekimasu_!"

Setelah kepergian Sarada. Sakura memejamkan mata. Hanya tidur yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

TING TONG

….

TING TONG

….

Seorang pria bertubuh tegap berdiri di depan pintu apartemen bertuliskan "Uchiha". Sudah 15 menit ia memencet bel dan tak ada seorang pun yang membuka pintu apartemen tersebut –rumahnya–

Hari sudah sore. Ia menduga kalau istrinya masih berada di rumah sakit dan putri semata wayangnya sedang ada misi. Segera ia balikkan tubuh tegapnya dan menuju kantor Hokage. Lebih baik melaporkan misi dulu, pikirnya.

Ia melaporkan misinya dengan detail. Naruto dan Shikamaru pun memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Begitu." Akhir Sasuke.

"Haaah… ternyata kita memang tidak bisa santai-santai. Kita harus semakin meningkatkan penjagaan di perbatasan dan juga diperlukan penyidikan hingga ke dimensi lain. Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru mengangguk memahami maksud Naruto.

"Ehm… di samping itu, bagaimana keadaan Sakura- _chan_? Sudah lebih baik?"

Sasuke diam. Tampak sedikit kerutan di dahinya. "Dia kenapa?"

"Heee? Kau tak tahu? Sakura- _chan_ kan di rawat di rumah sakit. Sepertinya kelelahan. Aku dengar dari Ino."

"…aku tidak tahu. Rumah tidak ada orang."

"Ah iya… Sarada juga baru saja pergi berangkat misi ke desa terpencil dekat perbatasan Konoha," jelas Naruto.

"Mereka pasti juga tidak tahu kalau sore ini kau pulang," Shikamaru ikut menanggapi.

"Haaah… kau sih _teme_ , kalau pulang tak pernah kasih kabar dulu."

DEG!

Seperti tertampar.

Kamar 304.

Setelah bertanya pada resepsionis, akhirnya pria bersurai hitam itu berhasil menemukan kamar tempat istrinya di rawat. Ia masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar itu. Memperhatikan seorang _medic-nin_ pria yang sedang memeriksa keadaan istri pink-nya melalui kaca pada pintu kamar. Mereka tampak mengobrol dan sesekali Sakura tersenyum menanggapi _medic-nin_ itu.

Setelah _medic-nin_ itu keluar, barulah Sasuke masuk. Sakura sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Ia terkejut melihat suaminya yang jarang pulang itu berada di kamar tempat ia dirawat. Segera ia pasang wajah cool –cuek– Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Tak ingin melihat suaminya. Ia teringat dengan penyebab ia dirawat.

Suasana di kamar 304 terasa canggung. Tidak ada di salah satu dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Sang pria pun hanya berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Tak ada usaha sama sekali," pikir Sakura masih tak ingin melihat suaminya. "Apa dia peduli?"

Sasuke mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya pada ujung ranjang. "Bagaimana keadanmu?"

Sakura masih pada posisi membelakangi suaminya. "Seperti biasa."

"Naruto bilang kau kelelahan. Terlalu banyak lembur."

"Ya."

"Naruto juga bilang kalau Ino sudah mengingatkanmu untuk istirahat, tapi kau tak menurut."

"Hn."

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

Sakura sedikit melirik ke arah suaminya, lalu kembali membuang mukanya. "Apa ini juga kata Naruto?" Tanya Sakura dengan sinis.

Sasuke diam. Ia tak menjawab atau melihat istrinya yang masih tak mau melihatnya. Sakura mendengus kesal. Didudukkan tubuh rampingnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci pada nakas di samping tempat tidurnya lalu setengah melepar kunci yang baru ia ambil ke pangkuan suaminya.

"Kunci. Kamu pasti cari itu kan? Sarada ada misi." Kembali ia baringkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi suaminya. Rasa kesalnya makin bertumpuk.

Sasuke masih memandangi kunci itu dalam diam. Lalu beranjak. "Aku pulang dulu."

"…" Sakura masih diam dengan posisi sebelumnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke keluar meninggalkan istrinya.

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya dan meremas seprei putih itu. Hatinya sakit... sangat sakit. Ia tak menyangka hanya sebatas 'itu' saja respon Sasuke. "Harusnya kau lebih perhatian... harusnya kau elus kepalaku... harusnya kau di sini saja sampai aku sembuh... harusnya... harusnya...," Sakura tak meneruskan keluhannya. Air matanya mulai jatuh. Air mata yang penuh emosi. Selama ini ia terus menahan air matanya dan kali ini... ia tak kuat menahannya.

"...harus diakhiri..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Ini makan malamnya. Papa._

Memo kecil diletakkan di dekat piring makan malam buatan pria Uchiha itu. Dua piring berisi lauk dan sayur yang sudah diberi penutup _plastic wrap_. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam untuk putrinya jikalau ia pulang misi. Ia pun sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Wajah tampannya makin ketara.

Ia kembali menuju rumah sakit. Berniat untuk menemani istrinya. Ia bahkan sudah membawa bekal makan malam hasil masakannya tadi dengan maksud untuk makan malam bersama Sakura –walau Sakura hanya memakan makanan rumah sakit– dan menemaninya selama dirawat.

"Kau pulang saja."

"..." tak ada reaksi dari Sasuke –lebih tepatnya bingung harus merespon apa–

"Aku ingin istirahat dan aku merasa lebih baik jika tidak ada orang," tolak Sakura.

Kali ini rasanya seperti tersambar petir. Sasuke merasa tertolak. Selama ia memiliki hubungan dengan wanita bersurai unik itu, baru kali ini tertolak dan rasanya ternyata begitu menyakitkan. Tapi… bisa saja sebenarnya Sakura memang membutuhkan istirahat lebih.

"Baiklah… aku akan pulang setelah kau tidur." Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di sebelah ranjang. Sakura membalikkan badannya –memunggungi Sasuke– dan akhirnya memejamkan matanya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai terdengar napas teratur Sakura. Setelah yakin wanita bermarga Uchiha itu telah tidur, akhirnya Sasuke pergi sambil membawa bekal makan malamnya lagi.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Sakura membuka matanya. Ia belum tidur. Ia meremas kuat seprei putihnya –lagi– terlalu berharap membuatnya sakit. Sangat sakit dan… perih.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

" _Ohayou_ Papa! Aku sudah siapkan sarapan," sapa Sarada. Ia tampak meletakkan semangkuk nasi hangat untuk mereka berdua.

"Pagi sekali kau siapkan sarapan." Sasuke memposisikan diri pada meja makan. Sarapan buatan Sarada terlihat lezat.

"Ya. Hari ini ada kumpul jam 7. Kurasa Konohamaru- _sensei_ mau memberikan kami ceramah tentang misi kemarin," terang gadis berkacamata merah itu sambil duduk di kursinya.

Mereka sarapan bersama. Sebenarnya ini kesempatan bagus untuk bertanya mengenai Sakura pada Sarada. Sarada pasti tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura –terutama sikapnya– Tapi… ia mengalami konflik batin. Ia terlalu bingung untuk menanyakan hal itu. Dari mana ia harus mulai bertanya?

Kenapa Sakura sakit? Itu sudah jelas karena kelelahan.

Kenapa Sakura menghindarinya? Karena sedang sakit tentu saja.

Kenapa Sakura menolak untuk ditemani semalam? Ah mana mungkin Sarada tahu kejadian itu.

Kenapa sikap Sakura berubah padanya?

"Bagaimana rasanya Pa?"

"Hn. Enak."

" _Yokatta_! Kata Mama kemampuan memasakku sudah semakin baik. Yah walau aku yakin sebenarnya masih belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan masakan Mama."

Sarada melanjutkan, "Akhir-akhir ini aku membuatkan _bento_ untuk Mama. Mama jarang pulang, jadi aku antarkan bentonya ke rumah sakit. Mama selalu tampak serius mengurus pekerjaannya. Hehe.. Mama memang selalu begitu. Ia mudah tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya."

"Mama memang selalu melakukan yang terbaik sebagai _medic-nin_. Sangat profesional. Aku selalu kagum dengan Mama yang seperti itu." Sarada tersenyum lebar ketika menceritakan super woman yang selalu ia sayangi.

Di sisi lain, penjelasan Sarada membuat Sasuke menyadari bahwa Sakura tidak seperti dulu ketika mereka masih _genin_. Kini wanita bermarga Uchiha itu tak lagi terobsesi pada Sasuke, namun juga begitu menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai _medic-nin_ , sampai membuat dirinya tak mengindahkan saran untuk beristirahat.

Mungkinkah itu alasannya ia menghindari suaminya?

Hari itu Sasuke disibukkan dengan pekerjaan di kantor Hokage. Ia, Hokage dan beberapa orang berkepentingan lainnya sedang menyusun strategi untuk misi lanjutan. Hasil laporan misi Sasuke yang terakhir kali menunjukkan bahwa mereka harus lebih jeli dalam menyusun strategi agar tidak kecolongan dan tentunya mereka tak ingin terjadi insiden saat ujian _chuunin_.

Setelah rapat selesai, Naruto mengajak untuk makan siang bersama. Di kedai Ichiraku tentunya. Sasuke menolak. Kali ini ia berinisiatif sendiri untuk pergi ke rumah sakit untuk makan siang bersama Sakura.

Sebelum ke rumah sakit, ia mampir dahulu ke minimarket untuk membeli _bento_ siap makan dan beberapa buah apel. Mungkin Sakura membutuhkan vitamin lebih dari buah, pikirnya.

Tepat ketika perawat selesai mengantarkan makan siang untuk Sakura, Sasuke sampai di ruang rawat itu. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di dekat ranjang. Respon Sakura masih sama seperti semalam –atau justru lebih dingin?–

"Aku bawa apel. Mau makan sekarang? Aku kupaskan," tawar Sasuke sambil mengangkat kantong plastik berisi apel merah nan segar.

"Tidak. Aku mau makan ini," tolak Sakura sambil mengambil _tray_ makanannya yang sudah diletakkan perawat pada nakas di samping tempat tidur. Mereka mulai makan siang bersama dalam diam.

Suasana diantara mereka semakin canggung. Sakura memakan makan siangnya secara perlahan dan tampak ogah-ogahan. Sasuke ingin membuka pembicaraan supaya mencairkan suasana yang begitu kaku ini. Tapi lagi-lagi ia sulit menemukan kalimat apa yang harus ia lontarkan. Ia sedikit takut kalau Sakura menolak untuk berkomunikasi dengannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" akhirnya pertanyaan sepele yang keluar dari mulut pria yang selalu menutup satu matanya dengan rambut hitam kelamnya.

"Mendingan." Sakura hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"Bagaimana makanannya?"

"Tentu saja hambar. Makanan rumah sakit mana ada yang enak," jawab Sakura ketus.

"..."

Suasana kembali canggung. Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Sakura melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

"Tadi Sarada berangkat jam 7."  
"..." Sakura kembali tak merespon.

"...Saku—"  
"Memangnya Sasuke tak ada kerjaan lain? Walaupun pulang, biasanya juga tak ada di rumah. Kenapa sekarang seperti punya banyak waktu luang?"

"...Naruto menyuruh untuk makan siang—"

"Oh pantesan. Naruto yang nyuruh." Sakura semakin ketus.

Akhirnya Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Ia akhirnya paham setelah mendengar Sakura mengulang kalimat yang sama seakan-akan Sasuke tak akan melakukan sesuatu jika tak disuruh Naruto.

Baru saja Sasuke hendak menjelaskan, namun seorang pria tegap masuk ke ruangan mereka. _Medic-nin_ yang merupakan penanggung jawab Sakura selama menjadi pasien. Ia hendak memeriksa kondisi Sakura. Tahu akan hal itu, Sasuke sedikit bergeser supaya _medic-nin_ tersebut dapat memeriksa kondisi Sakura dengan akurat.

"Baiklah Sakura- _san_ , malam ini kau bisa pulang kalau _cakra_ mu sudah pulih. Jaga kesehatanmu," pamit medic-nin tersebut.

"Terima kasih Yoshi- _san_ ," Sakura tersenyum. Ternyata mereka cukup akrab. Terlihat dari cara mereka berkomunikasi.

Tepat ketika _medic-nin_ itu hendak keluar, Sarada muncul dengan membawa kantong plastik. "Ah _sensei_! Terima kasih sudah merawat Mama-ku yang keras kepala ini. _Otsukare_ ~" Sarada berterima kasih sambil membungkukkan badannya.

NYUT

Dada Sasuke seperti tercubit. Nyeri. Itu hanya ucapan terima kasih biasa. Namun entah kenapa rasanya nyeri sekali di dada. Sasuke tahu jikalau Sarada tak bermaksud menyindir siapapun. Lagi-lagi ia sadar akan sesuatu. Ketika Sakura sakit tentu saja yang merawat adalah Sarada. Tapi kalau Sarada harus pergi misi, Sakura dirawat oleh orang lain –perawat dan dokter— bukan dirinya yang merupakan suaminya.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa, ia tak selalu ada untuk Sakura.

Padahal selama ini Sakura selalu ada untuknya. Apapun yang ia lakukan selalu ia katakan sebagai 'Demi Sasuke'. Namun, apa yang sudah Sasuke berikan pada wanita bersurai pink itu? Ia tak pernah melakukan suatu hal 'Demi Sakura'. Kecuali dalam keadaan bahaya dan darurat seperti saat Sarada menyusulnya dan berakibat pada penculikan ibunya.

Sasuke merasa bersalah. Ia teringat dengan berbagai kejadian saat ia dan Sakura masih _genin_ dulu. Sakura memotong rambut indahnya demi melepaskan diri dari tangkapan rival mereka. Sakura pula yang menolongnya ketika ia terkena racun Orochimaru. Sakura pula yang menahan dirinya untuk pergi menyusul Orochimaru. Sakuralah yang mengobati dirinya dan Naruto ketika pertarungan terakhir. Bahkan setelah menikah dan mempunyai seorang putri pun Sakura rela ditinggal bertahun-tahun demi Sasuke berkelana untuk merampungkan misinya. Begitu banyak pengorbanan yang Sakura lakukan untuknya.

Hal paling menyedihkan lainnya, Sasuke baru tahu kalau Sakura menyukai _anmitsu_ , kalau bukan karena Sarada membawakan _anmitsu_ untuk ibunya hari itu.

Malamnya Sakura diperbolehkan untuk pulang karena cakranya sudah pulih kembali. Sarada sudah pulang duluan. Ia ingin menyiapkan makan malam katanya. Jadi ayah Saradalah –Sasuke— yang menemani ibunya pulang.

"Kalau bukan karena Sarada yang minta, mungkin dia tak di sini. Di kantor Hokage mengurus misinya. Huh!" pikir Sakura. Setelah siap, mereka pun keluar meninggalkan ruang rawat itu sambil berpamitan dengan perawat yang telah merawat Sakura.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin memulai pembicaraan, namun lagi-lagi ia bingung untuk memulai. Mungkin Sakura lelah, jadi tak ingin berbicara, pikir Sasuke sambal terus berjalan.

" _Nee_ … Sasuke."

Sasuke melirik ke arah istrinya. Dalam hati ia lega karena istrinya memulai pembicaraan.

"Kita pisah saja." Ucap Sakura dalam satu tarikan napas.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dan berhenti berjalan. Sakura yang masih berjalan, juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Sarada sudah besar dan ia sudah mengerti hal-hal seperti ini. Termasuk sudah paham kalau orang tuanya sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi. Harusnya…"

Sasuke masih terdiam mematung. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Buat Sasuke, yang penting sudah ada Sarada kan? Sudah ada penerus klan Uchiha yang selama ini kau idamkan. Aku tidak masalah kau pegang hak asuhnya," Sakura terus berbicara masih dengan posisi yang sama. Memunggungi Sasuke yang masih membeku. Ia sangat syok dengan permintaan yang dilontarkan Sakura. Banyak sekali yang ingin ia katakan. Ia bahkan kesulitan memilih satu kalimat yang sesuai untuk menyanggah permintaan Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau cerai." Akhirnya dari sekian banyak kalimat yang berputar dalam benak Sasuke, ia memilih kalimat sederhana ini.

Sakura berbalik. "Jangan egois Sasuke. Biarkan aku bebas."

"Bebas? Apa selama ini aku mengekangmu?"

"Tidak. Tapi di sini…," Sakura menunjuk dadanya. "Sesak rasanya kalau bersamamu. Seperti terkekang."

Hati Sasuke mencelos. Ia masih belum memahami perkataan Sakura sepenuhnya. Otak jeniusnya kesulitan memproses kata demi kata. Tapi ia merasakan seperti ada jarum kecil dan tipis yang menusuk hatinya secara perlahan. Sakit sekali.

"Tidak masuk akal," sanggah pria berambut hitam itu.

Sakura menghela napasnya panjang. "Sasuke mungkin tidak paham karena hanya fokus dengan misi. Beda denganku yang harus memikirkan banyak hal. Rumah, Sarada, pasien, misi…"

Sasuke terdiam tak menjawab. Ia tak bisa membalas perkataan Sakura karena apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar adanya. Bingung, sedih, dan… marah.

"Lagipula kamu juga akan merasa bebas kan, tidak terikat denganku? Kamu pasti bosan dan muak karena sejak akademi aku terus mengejarmu."

"….."

"Tak perlu kamu jawab sekarang. Kamu pikirkan dulu saja ideku ini. Kalau kamu sudah setuju, kita bisa mengurus perceraian kita bersama secara baik-baik. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke masih diam. Bukan karena tidak peduli, namun ia syok. Sangat.

Sakura? Setelah ia melontarkan idenya, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya sampai matanya memerah. Begitu pula dengan pipinya.

Sasuke menghela napasnya lagi. Ia membayangkan banyak hal yang menakutkan. Seperti anak kecil yang ditinggal di dalam rumah hantu yang berlabirin. Seperti jatuh ke dalam lubang tak berdasar. Menakutkan. Membingungkan. Tak tahu arah.

Sakura berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah. Meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri yang masih berdiri mematung.

CKLEK!

" _Okaeri_ Mama, Papa!" Seru Sarada dari arah dapur. "Eh? Mana Papa?"

Gadis berkacamata merah itu hanya mendapati ibunya seorang diri memasuki apartemen mereka. Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahunya untuk menjawab putri semata wayangnya. Sarada memperhatikan ibunya dengan rasa heran. Ibunya tampak tak bersemangat dan... terlihat sangat sedih. Tak ada keceriaan yang biasa ia lihat. Walau ibunya baru saja sembuh dari sakit, namun ia sangat mengenal ibunya yang selalu tersenyum. Kali ini, ia tak melihat senyum itu.

Sarada sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Sakura pun duduk dan memakan makanannya dengan perlahan. Sebenarnya ia tak nafsu makan. Ia sangat sedih dan terpukul. Ia kira Sasuke akan mengejarnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah bertekad, jika Sasuke mengejarnya, ia akan membatalkan ide gilanya itu. Namun kenyataannya pria yang selama ini selalu menjadi cinta pertamanya itu tak mengejarnya. Tak pulang bersamanya menuju rumah mereka.

Gadis berambut hitam itu menikmati makan malamnya sambil memperhatikan ibunya yang terlihat sekali ia tak menikmati makanannya. Ia merasakan lagi keanehan dari kedua orang tuanya. Sebenarnya ia sudah merasakan keanehan itu sejak ayahnya berangkat misi lagi. Hanya saja ia memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia yakin orang dewasa memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Ia yakin bahwa orang tuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi... keyakinannya mulai runtuh ketika melihat keadaan ibunya saat ini. "Semakin buruk... sepertinya."

Malam semakin larut. Sakura sudah berbaring di kasurnya yang berukuran _Queen Size_ itu. Ia sudah berpikir bahwa suaminya tak pulang. "Memang sebaiknya dia tak usah pulang saja!" Sakura melempar bantal yang biasa suaminya gunakan.

Ia meremas sprei putihnya. Air mata yang sudah lama ia bendung akhirnya akhirnya mengalir dengan deras. "Huhuhu... _baka_!"

GREK

TEP

Wanita berambut merah muda itu terperanjat kaget, namun tetap pada posisinya –Tiduran– Seseorang masuk ke kamarnya melalui jendela!

"Sasuke..." lirihnya.

Wanita itu menutup mulutnya. Menahan isakan tangisnya agar pria berjubah itu tak mendengarnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Berpura-pura tidur.

Pria yang memiliki warna mata berbeda itu memandangi istrinya. Ia tahu, istrinya belum tidur.

Pria itu melepas jubahnya dan menaruhnya di kursi kamar. Sandal ninjanya juga ia lepaskan.

BRUK!

Baru saja Sasuke melompat ke kasur dan memeluk –menubruk– tubuh Sakura dari belakang. Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut.

"Aku tidak mau cerai..."

Wanita yang memakai baju berlambang kipas di punggungnya itu menggeliat. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari suaminya yang mendekapnya erat –walau ia hanya memiliki satu lengan saja–

"Aku tidak mau cerai..." Sasuke terus mengulang kata-kata itu terus. Berkali-kali sampai suara pria itu serak dan... bergetar.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, namun Sasuke tak mau melepas dekapannya. Pria itu justru menindih wanita yang merupakan istrinya dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia masih terus mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama –seperti merapal mantra–

Dekapan suaminya begitu kuat hingga Sakura sesak napasnya. Suaminya yang terus menerus merapalkan kalimat yang sama, justru membuat Sakura kesal, sekaligus bingung karena tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh suaminya yang tentunya lebih besar dan kekar. Dengan kekuatan –berlebih– yang ia miliki, tubuh pria berambut hitam itu sedikit terangkat.

PLAK

Sakura menampar wajah tampan suaminya. Cukup keras hingga ia bisa melihat wajah suaminya. Sakura terkejut. Mata Sasuke berair. Tak sampai menangis, tapi kentara ada air yang siap tumpah dari mata rinnegannya –walau pencahayaan yang minim di kamar mereka–

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Sasuke memeluk wanita berambut pink itu dengan posisi yang sama –menindihnya–

"Aku tidak mau cerai..."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

"Aku tidak mau ditinggal... lagi..."

Sakura terdiam mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke. Ia paham, itu merujuk pada semua anggota keluarganya yang terbunuh. Terutama Itachi. Kakak yang paling ia sayangi.

Sakura menangis. Menangis lebih kencang kali ini.

"Aku harus pulang kemana kalau kamu tak ada?"

Sakura masih terus menangis. Paham kemana arah kesedihan suaminya.

"Aku tak punya tempat lain untuk pulang."

"..."

"Sakura... aku minta maaf."

"Sakura... jangan tinggalkan aku..."

"Sakura..."  
"Sakura..."  
"Sakura..."

Dua sejoli itu terus pada posisi itu dengan Sakura yang menangis kencang dan Sasuke meneteskan setetes airmata dari mata kirinya. Konon, air mata pertama yang jatuh dari mata kiri menandakan penderitaan. Dan Sasuke kini merasakan penderitaan. Rasa sakit, ketakutan, amarah, ketidakberdayaan, semua menjadi satu.

Setelah cukup lama berada posisi itu, akhirnya Sakura menyadari pria yang mendekapnya sudah tertidur dan... badannya panas! Sasuke terkena demam.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Matahari bersinar dengan cerah hingga sinarnya menyelinap masuk ke sebuah kamar melalui jendela yang terbuka. Pria berlengan satu terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya. Sepi.

Ia ketakutan. Mengira Sakura benar-benar sudah meninggalkannya. Begitu bangun, ia merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat pada kepalanya. Ada plester penurun panas di dahinya.

CKREK

Sarada muncul dari balik pintu.

"Papa sudah bangun?"

Penerus klan Uchiha itu melihat ayahnya yang hendak berdiri langsung panik. "Papa mau kemana? Papa kan masih sakit."  
"Mana Sakura?"

Belum sempat Sarada menjawab, segera Sasuke pergi melewati putrinya dan menemukan Sakura di dapur. Wanita itu memakai celemek. Ia sedang memasak.

Sarada menyusul ayahnya. "Sarapannya belum siap Pa. Papa tunggu saja di kamar."

Sakura menoleh. Ia terkejut melihat pria Uchiha itu memandangnya dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"Orang sakit itu harusnya istirahat. Tidur, makan bubur, minum obat, bukannya keluyuran! Bukanya sembuh, malah tambah sakit," omel Sakura. Ia masih terus mengomel.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan omelan wanitanya. Ia melihat Sakura dengan seksama. Memastikan apa yang ia lihat bukanlah _genjutsu_ atau sejenisnya.

Sakura menghampirinya. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke –dengan setengah menyeretnya– menuju kamar mereka dan menyuruhnya tidur di kasur. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu menyelimuti suaminya.

"Sarapannya belum selesai. Tunggu sebentar ya." Sakura berdiri hendak keluar kamar. Namun Sasuke menarik tangannya. Mencegah wanita itu pergi. Wajahnya tampak memelas. Seperti butuh perhatian lebih.

"Aku hanya mau ke dapur. Memasak."

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

" _Anata_... aku hanya mau masak. Kalau kutinggal terlalu lama bisa gosong dan kita tak jadi sarapan."

"Sakura..."

"..."

"...Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

Sakura duduk di tepi kasur dan menunduk. Ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sasuke yang masih berplester penurun panas. "Kamu bukan anak kecil lagi. Seharusnya kamu paham kalau aku sudah seperti ini... masa aku tinggalkan kamu?" ucap Sakura lembut.

Sasuke diam tak menjawab. Tangganya masih erat memegang tangan Sakura. Sakura tak tega meninggalkan suaminya seperti ini. Ia sadar, ketika demam Sasuke seperti kembali menjadi anak kecil yang membutuhkan perhatian lebih. Mungkin sebagian dari diri kecilnya Sasuke yang pernah terkena trauma itu muncul lagi. Sakura memahami hal ini, karena ia merupakan ketua Pusat Rehabilitasi Psikis Anak Pasca Perang dan ia sering menangani kasus seperti ini.

Sakura mengelus kepala Sasuke. Ia kini merasa bersalah juga. Ia teringat, sebelumnya ia mengatakan untuk jangan egois kepada Sasuke, tapi sebenarnya justru dialah yang juga egois karena hanya memikirkan perasaannya.

Sasuke menggeram. Tanggannya yang memegang tangan Sakura bergerak menuju bagian kepala Sakura dan memeganginya. "Aku di sini kok, _Anata_..."

Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura dan menciumnya. Menciumnya dengan lembut. Hanya bibir bertemu dengan bibir. Namun saling menyalurkan kasih sayang. Sakura dapat merasakan betapa cintanya Sasuke terhadapnya. Begitu pula Sasuke.

Sasuke memundurkan bibirnya. Mata Sakura ikut membuka ketika bibirnya sudah tak bersentuhan lagi dengan bibir orang yang ia cintai.

CUP

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium kembali bibir istrinya. Kali ia lebih kasar dari sebelumnya dan sedikit memaksa pasangannya untuk membuka mulutnya. Akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan membuka mulutnya. Mereka beradu lidah. Sasuke mengabsen gigi-gigi Sakura dengan lidah kasarnya.

Sarada yang mengintip dari celah pintu yang tak tertutup berinisiatif menutup pintu kamar orang tuanya dengan perlahan. Ia melanjutkan memasak sarapan sambil bersenandung kecil. Sesekali iamenyunggingkan senyum lebar –senang–. Apa yang ia khawatirkan kini sudah tak ada lagi.

Sasuke masih terus melakukan _french kiss_ dan Sakura hanya bisa pasrah –menikmatinya– Sudah lama mereka tak melakukan hal ini dan rasanya begitu nikmat. Tangan Sasuke memijit lembut tengkuk istrinya. Memberikan rasa nyaman. Sakura membalas merangkul Sasuke. Kini ciuman Sasuke berpindah ke telinga Sakura.

"Hnng...," Sakura mengerang geli. Telinga merupakan salah satu titik terlemahnya dan Sasuke sangat suka menggoda Sakura dengan mencium atau meniup telinga istrinya.

"Kau... milikku..." bisik Sasuke dengan nada seduktifnya. Tangan Sasuke turun menjelajahi punggung istrinya.

Bibir Sasuke menuju leher jenjang Sakura. Ia menjilat dan menghisapnya. Memberi tanda kepemilikan pada nyonya Uchiha. Tanda yang banyak sekali dan sesekali terdengar erangan sang Nyonya. Dengan aktivitas yang sama,Sasuke merubah posisi mereka. Sakura berada di bawahnya saat ini. Sasuke masih terus mencium dan menghisap leher istrinya dengan sesekali menggigit kecil telinga sang Istri. Tangan Sasuke mengelus perut ramping istrinya dan berputar-putar pada pusar. Tubuh Sakura mulai menggeliat menahan sensasi geli dari perlakuan sang Suami.

Jari-jari Sasuke mulai membuka kancing-kancing baju Sakura...

" _Nee anata_... kamu masih sakit. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan setelah kau sehat?" Sakura mengelus pipi suaminya dengan lembut. "Nanti kita lakukan sampai kau puas."

Sasuke masih terdiam dan memandangi Sakura lekat-lekat. Sangat terlihat dari matanya bahwa ia masih begitu takut jikalau Sakura meninggalkanya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku mau merawatmu sampai sembuh _anata_..." lanjutnya tersenyum dan masih mengusap pipi suaminya dengan lembut. Sasuke menurut dan kembali memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat.

Seharian itu Sakura lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya. Merawat Sasuke yang masih demam. Tangan Sasuke yang sebelumnya memegang erat pergelangan tangan wanitanya itu kini menggenggam kelima jari lentik wanita berlambang kipas merah – putih itu. Setiap Sakura hendak pergi untuk ke toilet atau mengambilkan obat untuk suaminya, tangan suaminya akan menggenggam erat telapak tangan Sakura dengan kencang. Ia masih takut. Takut akan ditinggal pergi oleh satu-satunya wanita yang mengisi hatinya. Tingkah Sasuke seperti anak kecil dan menjadi lebih manja. Seperti anak yang menempel kepada ibunya ketika sakit. Sakura tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap kepala pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya dengan lembut.

"Papa, Mama, aku pergi misi ya!" Sarada muncul dari balik pintu dengan baju ninja dan tas punggungnya.

"Ah, kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Dua hari lagi. Kami akan pergi ke Suna," jelas Sarada. " _Nee_ Papa, cepat sembuh." Sarada memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Sasuke memandang putrinya dengan tersenyum tipis.

Sarada membalikkan badan dan segera menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

"Ah aku akan mengan–," Sasuke kembali menggenggam tangan Sakura. Ia tak mau ditinggal.

"Tidak apa-apa Mama. _Ittekimasu_!"

Sakura membalas pamitan Sarada dari dalam kamar.

Kini, hanya ia dan suaminya berada di rumah.

Sasuke masih menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Sakura sedikit bingung dengan suaminya yang begitu overprotektif.

"Aku sudah sembuh. Ayo lakukan," pinta Sasuke dengan muka memelas.

Sakura yang awalnya sedikit terkejut kini tertawa kecil.

" _Nee anata_... baiklah. Ayo kita lakukan sampai kau puas."

Sasuke kembali membuat tanda di leher jenjang Sakura. Menandai di tempat yang sudah tertandai. Ia tak peduli jika Sakura kerepotan untuk menutupi lehernya nanti. Tangan Sasuke pun aktif untuk membuka kancing-kancing baju Sakura. Tangan Sasuke memang hanya satu, namun ia begitu lihai untuk memuaskan istrinya dengan satu tangannya.

Dada Sakura terekspos sempurna setelah bra putih berenda itu berhasil disingkirkan Sasuke. Sakura membuang mukanya –malu– Mereka sudah puluhan bahkan ratusan kali melakukan seks, namun ia selalu malu jika suaminya melihat tubuh polosnya.

Bibir Sasuke menuju salah satu dada istrinya dan menghisapnya kasar –seperti bayi kehausan–

"Uhnggg..."

Tangan Sasuke mulai melepaskan celana Sakura. Kini hanya celana dalam berenda senada dengan bra-nya lah yang tersisa. Jari Sasuke menyelinap masuk ke celah celana dalam Sakura dan mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam liang kenikmatan sang istri dan mengocoknya perlahan. Lalu ia menambahkan jarinya lagi. Kini sudah 3 jari di dalam liang Sakura.

"Auuh... _A-anata_... ja-jangan..."

"Kau sangat basah Sakura..." nada seduktif Sasuke terus menggema di telinga Sakura. Ia menarik jarinya yang sudah basah dan menjilatnya dengan gaya yang sensual lalu membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya, serta kejantannnya yang sudah tegak.

Kini mereka bersiap untuk menyalurkan kasih sayang dan cinta, lalu menuju alam kenikmatan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul jam 6 pagi. Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah gorden kamar tidur yang bergoyang karena hembusan angin pagi. Pemilik kamar tidur itu bangun dari tidurnya. Ia duduk hingga terlihat dada dan perutnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Ia meraba dahinya. Memeriksa apakah badannya masih panas seperti sebelumnya. Suhu tubuh normal. Ia sudah pulih. Pria itu menutup mukanya yang memerah. Ia teringat dengan kejadian kemarin. Ya, ia ingat dengan jelas dan lengkap ketika ia menjadi sangat manja dan ketakutan jika Sakura pergi. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil. Apakah karena pengaruh demam?

Ia menoleh ke samping tempat ia tidur. Wanita bersurai pink tengah tidur dengan pulas. Selimut tebalnya masih menutupi tubuh polos wanita cantik itu. Semalam mereka menghabiskan malam yang panas.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala wanita yang sudah belasan tahun menjadi istrinya kupu-kupu yang berhasil melewati fase metamorfosisnya, rasa takut yang menghantuinya menjadi hilang ketika melihat istrinya yang tidur dengan terus memperhatikan istrinya dengan pandangan yang teduh. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata bahwa Sakura –entah sejak kapan– selalu menjadi tempatnya untuk pulang.

Kehilangan Sakura itu berarti mengulang kejadian pahit masa kecilnya. Kehilangan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Tak punya tempat untuk pulang. Tak memiliki arah dan tujuan.

Masih ia ingat dengan jelas perasaannya saat itu. Sangat menyakitkan. Berkali-kali lipat menyakitkannya ketika ia mendapat serangan jutsu ketika juga teringat, setelah meninggalkan Konoha diumur 13 tahun, akhirnya ia bisa merasakan lagi seperti apa rasanya punya tempat untuk pulang. Nyaman. Menenangkan. Ada jumlah yang sama untuk setiap ' _Tadaima'_ dan ' _Okaeri'_. ' _Ittekimasu'_ dan ' _Itterasai'_.

 _Sakura is love_.

 _Sakura is home_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sejak hari itu, Sarada sangat lega dengan keadaan ayah ibunya. Yah walau pembicaraan diantara keduanya masih sama seperti dulu. Cenderung satu arah. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat ia tak perlu cemas lagi. Ayahnya lebih banyak tersenyum lembut setiap ibunya berbicara.

"Ah Papa sudah mau pergi lagi?" Sarada mendapati ayahnya sedang bersiap di pintu depan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 dan Ia baru saja bangun. Misi semalam membuat Sarada kelelahan dan membuatnya bangun siang. Sepertinya ibunya sengaja membiarkan Sarada tidur karena ia terlihat sangat lelah. Sarada melihat dari pakaian ayahnya dengan seksama. Dari pakaian ayahnya, terlihat kalau ia akan pergi misi cukup lama.

"Hn." Jawab ayahnya. Seperti biasa.

"Mama sudah pergi ke rumah sakit ya? Apa Mama tahu kalau Papa pergi hari ini?"

"Hn."

Sarada terdiam. Sasuke menyadari bahwa anak semata wayangnya masih tak yakin. Terakhir yang gadis itu ingat, ayahnya pergi tanpa pamit dan hal itu membuat hubungan kedua orangtuanya memburuk.

"Aku sering berbicara dengannya. Setelah kau pergi tidur," jelasnya.

"Sungguh?" nada penerus Uchiha itu terdengar sumringah. Sasuke mengangguk.

Terlintas ide konyol di benak Sarada. Sebenarnya ide ini pernah ia baca disuatu artikel mengenai 'Pertanyaan Anak Seputar Hubungan Orang Dewasa'.

"Ada _lipstick_ mama di sudut bibir mu Pa."

"….."

Sasuke terdiam mematung. Ia terkejut dengan pemberitahuan dari gadis berkacamata merah itu. Perlahan ia menyeka mulutnya dengan ibu jari. Ia menyekanya dengan cukup kuat. Seolah tak ingin meninggalkan bekas apapun lagi di bibirnya.

"Hanya bercanda. Mama kan tidak memakai _lipstick_ ehehe."

"….." Lagi. Sasuke terdiam membeku. Kali ini ia benar-benar telah kecolongan. Gadis yang memiliki warna mata identik dengannya berhasil mengerjainya. Ia menurukan tangannya secara perlahan. Masih syok.

"Papa benar-benar tidak bisa tenang kalau berurusan dengan Mama ya." Sarada menyindir ayahnya puas. Sebenarnya Sasuke tak mengerti dengan perkataan Sarada kali ini.

"Sarada…"

Tuk.

"Aku akan memberitahumu lain kali."

 _ **If you want to change the world, go home and love your family**_

 _-Mother Theresa-_

OWARI –

 **A/N:**

Aku senang kali ini aku bisa buat cerita tentang Sasusaku. Fandom kesayanganku. Selama ini belum pernah buat ff di fandom ini karena aku terlalu menikmati sebagai pembaca. Tapi aku seneng banget ketika bisa collab sama Rei! Makasi ya Rei udah mau share ide ceritamu. Bahkan sampai lengkap dan detil.

Tapi aku ada kesulitan sampai 2 bulan ff ini akhirnya jadi. Aku kena WB hiksss... atas saran seorang teman, akhirnya aku bisa mengatasi WB. Apakah itu? Ternyata mengatasi WB yaitu dengan memaksa untuk menulis. Oqe aku laksanakan gengs.

Btw ini pertama kalinya aku buat lime. Aku sengaja sih buatnya ga eksplisit. Maklum lah aku kan masi polos xixixi.

Kesulitan lainnya adalah ketika episode Boruto akhir-akhir ini menampilkan betapa kerennya Sasuke, jadi susah buat dapetin feel Sasuke yg kaku karna kebayang2 mulu Sasuke yang keren n tanpa cacat gitu.

Oiya ending aku dapet dari cerita Sasuke – Sarada di novel. Pasti temen2 udah pada tau lah ya... sebab ini adegan yang jadi viral uhuy~

Well akhir kalimat, kalau teman2 mau bounding sama aku bisa kontak via LINE twinklepink atau twitter khusus aku pinkyukka (mungkin aku buka commish ff tp Cuma yang short aja sih)


End file.
